The New Girl
by Falling Innocence
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, becoming friends with Ron, Hermione, and (with a secret crush on) Harry. When Malfoy's cousin comes along trying to distract Harry so Malfoy can get the new girl, things get messy - especially when the Yule Ball comes around


It was September first again, and time for another trip to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express looking for Harry. They hadn't seen him all summer. They saw an open compartment door and ran toward it hoping Harry was in there. Instead of Harry, they saw a girl who looked to be about their age.  
"Do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked her. The girl looked confused, then shook her head.  
"I don't know who you're talking about," she said. Ron stared at her openmouthed.  
"How can you not know? He's famous! He's the one that brought the downfall of You Know Who!" Hermione said, shocked. The girl just shrugged.  
"The United States never really got too much into that. We helped, of course, but we didn't think about it too much," she explained.  
Hermione then realized that this girl is from America, and noticed that her robes were different than theirs - black, but short sleeved with an embroidered T on the left sleeve.  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked.  
"My name is Johanna James. I used to go to Tarmenia Academy for Young Witches and Wizards in California, but my parents, who are muggles, got transferred from CA to London. So now I'm going to attend Hogwarts," she said.  
"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasly. We go to Hogwarts, too," Hermione said. Anna had started to tell them about Tarmenia when Harry walked in, looking for Hermione and Ron.  
"Where have you been?" he asked them. "I've been looking for you!" He then noticed Anna.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks her.  
"What are YOU doing here? I didn't know you were a wizard!" Anna said.  
"I didn't know you were a witch!" Harry said.  
Seeing Hermione's and Ron's puzzled faces, Anna explains.  
"I moved in across the street from Harry. I talked to him a couple of times because I thought it would be cool to have a cute friend across the street." She blushed. Harry sat down next to Ron. Anna started telling them about Tarmenia again when Draco Malfoy peered into the compartment, having heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking with someone new. Curious about the new voice, he had decided to look in. When he saw Anna, he thought that she was very pretty and decided that he wanted her to like him.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
Anna eyed him apprehensively. "My name is Johanna James. I'm new."  
"What house are you in?" he asks.  
"Gryffindor," Anna replied. Malfoy made a face, then noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Well, if you want to fit in, I suggest not hanging out with these three. I'll help you there by letting you stay with me," he said with the air of someone doing another person a great favor. Anna looked at him, then at her new friends.  
"No, thanks," she said. Malfoy scowled and stalked off. Anna continued to talk with her new friends.  
Harry and Ron left for a minute to go change into their robes, since they were nearing Hogwarts.  
"What do you think of the famous Harry Potter?" Hermione asks Anna.  
"Well, he is kinda cute, and he seems REALLY nice. Does he have a girlfriend?" Anna asked. Hermione shook her head.  
"I think he likes someone, though," she said. Anna's face fell. "Why, are you interested?" Hermione asked. Anna blushed furiously. "Don't worry. I think you have a chance with him. He likes you as a friend, already. I can tell by the way you talk together. Really!" Hermione told her. Just then, the boys came back and they arrived at Hogwarts.  
As they walked up to the Great Hall, Anna looked around excitedly.  
"Tarmenia was nice, but this is great! I think I'm going to like it here!" she declares.  
Malfoy appeared and started walking next to Anna.  
"I still think that you should stay with me instead of these three," he said.  
Anna gave him a dirty look and hurried to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After the feast, Anna and the rest of the Gryffindors head up to the dormitories. Anna ended up in the bed next to Hermione and next to the window. She talked with Hermione and the other girls for a while, all of whom were very interested in what life was like in California and at Tarmenia.  
"It was really nice there," Anna said. "There was one girl there named Danielle who was as annoying as anything! She was obsessed with some guy from here. Apparently her cousin goes here so she knows lots about him," she said. After thinking hard, she realizes it was Harry Danielle was obsessed with!  
The rest of the girls finally pull the curtains around their beds shut and drift off to sleep. Anna tried, but couldn't get to sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the window. She sat by the window, thinking and petting her cat, for a long time.  
Over the next couple of days, Anna realized that Malfoy was a stupid wacko who cared too much about blood. She became best friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
It got to be November and all the students are looking forward to the Yule Ball, which Dumbledore announced was still happening even though the Triwizard Tournament wasn't going on. Anna hoped with all her heart that Harry asked her, and noticed that Hermione had been getting increasingly nervous whenever Ron was around or even mentioned. Anna cornered Hermione one day and asked her what was going on.  
"Do you like Ron?" she asked. Hermione denied it at first, but realized that Anna knew.  
"Yes," she confessed. "I keep hoping he'll ask me to the ball."  
Anna resolved to talk to Ron about Hermione, without revealing that Hermione likes him, even though she thinks Ron knows. The next time she found Ron alone, he was sitting in front of the fire doing his Potions homework. Anna debated going over and talking to him, since Potions puts him in a bad mood. But remembering Hermione's tear streaked face, she marched over to him and plopped down in the chair next to him.  
"Hey Ron, how's it going?" she asked. Ron grumbles. Anna decided to try again.  
"Hey, have you found a date for the Yule Ball yet? Because if you haven't, I know someone who'll go with you." Ron looked up at her.  
"If you're talking about yourself, I'm not asking you because I wouldn't betray my best friend," he said. Anna shrugged impatiently.  
"I wasn't talking about me. I was..." she trailed off, realizing what Ron just said. "What do you mean you wouldn't betray your best friend?" she asked quietly. Ron glanced up again.  
"I mean I wouldn't do that to Harry!" he said. Then, realizing what he just said, he smacks himself on the forehead. "Pretend I didn't tell you that, please," he said. Anna nodded, extremely happy inside. This could mean that Harry was going to ask her to the Yule Ball!  
"Well, what is it that you were asking me?" Ron asks. Anna thought for a second, then remembered.  
"I know who you should go to the ball with!" she announced triumphantly. Ron looked at her suspiciously.  
"Who?" he questioned. Anna looked at him for a minute, wondering if she should tell him.  
"Hermione," she answered finally. To her surprise (and dismay) Ron let out a laugh.  
"Are you kidding?" he demanded. "Why the hell would Hermione want to go with me?"  
Anna was upset, but continued on. "I think you guys should go together! Seriously," she added, seeing his doubtful face. "Just ask her! You'll see!" she insists. Ron shrugged, but Anna wasn't sure if that was a yes. "So will you?" she asks. Ron thinks for a while.  
"Yeah," he finally said. "If she turns me down, though, you're in trouble!" he warns. Anna laughed. She pointed to the stairs, which Hermione was coming down. She gave Ron a little shove. Ron's face turned a little green. He looked at Hermione and turned to Anna, nervous. Anna glared at him and pushed him again. Sighing, Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione. They talked for a while, and Hermione's face lit up. Ron came back over with a bit of a grin on his face.  
"She said yes!" he said happily. "I can't believe she said yes!" Anna grinned.  
"Well, you should probably get back to your homework," she reminds him. She stood up and ran over to Hermione, who was smiling from ear to ear. They went up to the dormitory and sat on their beds to talk.  
"He asked me to go to the ball with him!" Hermione said excitedly. "I can't believe it! He actually asked me!" Anna grinned and hugged her friend.  
"I'm so happy for you!" she said. Hermione stopped smiling and looked at her anxiously.  
"Has Harry asked you yet?" she asked Anna. Anna sighed, downcast.  
"No, not yet. I'm beginning to think that he's not going to ask me, or that he's not even going to go!" She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Hermione patted her friend on the back.  
"It's okay," she said. "There's still about another month until the ball. He could be just getting up his courage to ask you!" Anna wiped away a tear.  
"I know," she said. Sitting up straight, she remembers what Ron said and smiled. "When I told Ron that I knew someone who would go to the ball with him, he said that if I was talking about myself that he wasn't going to ask me because he wasn't going to betray his best friend!"  
Hermione looked at Anna, wondering what she meant.  
Continuing on, Anna said, "Ron said that he wasn't going to ask me to the ball because he wasn't going to do that to Harry! I wonder if he meant that Harry was going to ask me..." she trailed off, lost in thought. After a few minutes, she stood up.  
"Well, let's go down to the common room and see if there's anything to do in there," she said. Hermione stood up and they walked down to the common room. When they got down, Anna noticed that Harry had come into the common room and was sitting next to Ron. Suddenly nervous, she started to head away from them, towards the fireplace. Hermione, seeing her scared face, sighed impatiently and pulled her toward the table that the boys were sitting at. Hermione sat down next to Ron.  
"Hi, guys," she said happily. Harry eyed her.  
"What are you so excited about?" he asked. "You were so mad after Potions." Anna grinned, in spite of the butterflies in her stomach.  
Leaning across the table toward Harry, she said, "Hermione finally got a date to the ball, so she's in a good mood. For once," she added, blocking Hermione's attempt to punch her on the arm. Harry sighed.  
"Well, Ron, I think that you and me are going to be the only ones without dates for the ball," he said miserably. Ron's ears turned pink.  
"Well, actually, I, um, I have a date too," Ron stammered, avoiding Harry's look.  
"Who?" Harry asked, confused about how Ron had managed to get a date before him. Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of pink.  
"Well, um, actually, I'm um, going with Hermione," he said at last. Harry stared openmouthed from Ron to Hermione and back again.  
"Anna doesn't have a date yet," Hermione said pointedly. Harry turned red, and muttered something.  
Leaning forward again, Anna said "What did you say? I couldn't understand you." Harry repeated what he said, only slower and louder.  
"I said I don't think that Anna would want to go with me. Besides, I'll find a date somewhere," he said confidently. Anna's face fell, but the next second she was smiling, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes from them.  
"We should probably get down to our next class," she said, checking her watch and standing up. The others stood up as well and went to their dormitories to get their bags.  
Later on, after class, (which had been Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid) when Anna was heading back up to the common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors, Anna heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw it was Malfoy. Wondering what it was he wanted, she stopped. Malfoy hurried to catch up with her and glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Could I talk to you alone, please?" he asked. Looking at her friends, she shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'll meet you guys back at the common room," she said. They headed up towards the castle, occasionally looking back towards Anna and Malfoy. Anna looked at Malfoy, hoping he would be quick about whatever it was he wanted. Malfoy looked up at the entrance to the school where Crabbe and Goyle were standing. The sight of them seemed to give him courage, or at least make him less nervous. He smirked a little, then smiled.  
"I wanted to know if you would go to the ball with me," he said smoothly. Anna stared at him. Was he out of his mind? she wondered. Why would he think she would go with him? Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently. Anna shook her head.  
"No, Malfoy, I will not go with you," she said. Malfoy blinked, surprised.  
"What?" he stuttered, unsure if he heard correctly. Anna repeated what she had said. Malfoy stared at her, unbelieving.  
"Why not??" he exclaimed, almost yelling. Anna winced. She hated it when people yelled at her.  
"I'm not going to go with you because, well, to put it nicely, I hate your guts!" she told him, then stalked off toward the entrance. Malfoy stared openmouthed after her.  
"It's because of Potter, isn't it?" he shouted after her. Anna wheeled around, slowly. She glared at Malfoy.  
"I don't think that that's any of your business, really," she said quietly, but her voice was steely. "Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you anyway." She turned around and continued walking. Malfoy continued to stare openmouthed after her. He didn't understand how she could like that Potter.  
"Potter and his stupid scar," he muttered. "All she sees is how famous he is. I need to think of a way to impress her!" he said to himself.  
Meanwhile, Anna ran up to the Gryffindor dormitory where she knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be waiting for her. Sure enough, they were. Anna hurried over to where they were sitting in front of the fire and sat down next to Hermione.  
"You will never believe what Malfoy wanted," she began breathlessly. They listened, astonished, as she told them what happened. When she finished, Ron burst out laughing, Harry looked a little nervous, and Hermione just shook her head.  
"I think that Malfoy is a little full of himself lately," she told them. Ron stopped laughing for a minute to reply.  
"Well, duh, he's always full of himself. Thinks he's all that," he stated as if it were totally obvious. Anna looked over at Harry.  
"What's wrong?" she inquired. Harry shook his head.  
"Nothing," he muttered.  
"Harry, old chap, you don't seem yourself lately. Is Quidditch practice not going well? Captain driving you harder than Wood ever did?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "Nothing is wrong," he insisted. Anna raised one eyebrow. Harry looked down at the floor.  
"It's just that, well, I'm worried that, um, well, never mind," he said. Hermione sighed, and looked at her watch.  
"Oh, no, we're going to be late for Charms!" she cried, jumping up and dashing for the portrait hall. Anna, Ron, and Harry followed her out and they all ran to Charms.  
That night at dinner, Anna and her friends were having a great time just talking and laughing, when Malfoy came over with Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Hermione, glared at Ron, and looked at Harry just as hatefully as Snape did sometimes. He then turned to Anna.  
"I want to talk to you after dinner," he informed her.  
"Why not just talk now?" she asked him. "My friends can hear whatever it is you want to say. I don't care," she added. Malfoy looked annoyed, but started talking.  
"I think you should reconsider your answer that you gave me this afternoon when I asked you to go to the Yule Ball with me. I think you would have a far better time with me then with them," he said, jerking his head in Harry's and Ron's direction. Anna sighed.  
"No, Malfoy, I am NOT going to go with you. No matter what you say! I don't want to go with you! So go away!" she said impatiently. Malfoy, shocked, just stood there. Harry stood.  
"I think she asked you to leave, Malfoy," he said. Ron stood up as well. The two of them glared at Malfoy and his friends, and they glared back. Hermione looked from Harry and Ron to Malfoy, nervously. Anna just turned away, hoping that a teacher would come over and get Malfoy to leave. Thankfully, McGonagall was nearby and came over quickly.  
"Boys, what is going on?" she asked them.  
"Nothing, Professor," Harry turned to her. "Malfoy and his friends were just leaving," he said pointedly. Malfoy scowled, and they took off. They finished their dinner and went up to the common room. Hermione, remembering she had Arithmancy homework, went back down to the library. Ron, Anna, and Harry sat down and Anna watched the boys play a game of chess, which Ron won. He grinned, then looked at his watch and groaned.  
"I have detention with Snape tonight," he moaned. "He caught me making a face at his back when I thought he wasn't looking," he explained, seeing the confused expressions on Anna's and Harry's faces. He walked out of the common room, and Anna turned to Harry.  
"Play you a game of chess?" she asked.  
"Sure," Harry said. They played for a while in silence, with Anna losing. Harry moved his knight and captured another one of Anna's pieces and took a deep breath. Anna paused, thinking he was going to say something. He did.  
"Anna, I've been thinking a lot," he began. Fred, who happened to walk by as he said this, stopped.  
"You've been thinking? That can't be good!" he said jovially, clapping Harry on the shoulder and walking off. Anna giggled. Harry turned red and continued.  
"I was thinking, that maybe you might want to go to the, y'know, to the Yule Ball with me," he said, avoiding her eyes. Anna grinned. Harry, who was busy staring at the floor, didn't see her smile and took the silence as a no.  
"I understand," he muttered. "You don't have to go with me. I mean, it was only a thought.." he trailed off. Anna laughed again.  
"If you would look up, you would see that I'm smiling, which means yes, or at least it did, last time I checked," she said, hitting him lightly. Harry looked at her, the relief in his eyes obvious. He grinned, then captured another one of Anna's pawns.  
"I'm glad that's over," he said as she moved her queen. He then proceeded to checkmate her king. Anna slammed her head down on the table.  
"When will I ever learn? When will I EVER learn that the only person I should play chess against is Hermione?" she moaned as Harry laughed. Even so, she couldn't help but be happy since she had a date to the Yule Ball!  
Hermione came into the common room, her finished homework in her hand.  
"What are you laughing about?" she asked Harry, sitting down next to Anna. Harry explained how Anna never would figure out that she shouldn't play chess against him and she smiled.  
"Anna, will you come to the dormitory with me? I need to know something," she said, standing. Anna nodded and followed her up the staircase.  
"What's up?" Anna asked Hermione when they got to the dormitory. Hermione looked at her strangely, almost like she was pitying her. Anna repeated her question. Hermione sighed.  
"When I was in the library, I saw Malfoy and his friends talking. I was kind of curious about what they were talking about, because they looked so evil. So I moved closer to them and I listened in on their conversation. They were plotting ways to make Harry look bad, and Malfoy look good since Malfoy likes you. I just thought you would want to know," she informed her.  
Anna was worried. What if Malfoy tried something in the Quidditch game the next day, and Harry got hurt? She needed to figure out something to do. Anna stood up and started pacing back and forth. Hermione watched her uncertainly.  
"They might not do anything," she began. Anna cut her off.  
"Yeah, but what if they do do something?" she demanded. "Who knows what they might do? Harry could get hurt, and so could someone else! We need to stop them," she finished. Hermione thought for a minute before she tentatively suggested something.  
"Well, you can always go with Malfoy to the ball," she said. "I mean, then he might stop planning to do whatever it is he wants to do!" Anna stopped pacing and stared at her like she was a madwoman.  
"I wouldn't go with Malfoy even if he were the last guy on earth that would take me!" she cried. "Especially since Harry just asked me to go with him!" Hermione started at this news.  
"Really?" she squealed. "That's great!" Anna nodded happily.  
"I know," she said. She started her pacing again, thinking hard.  
"First, I think we need to figure out what Malfoy is going to do. So let's go down to the library and see if they're still there!" She headed for the door as she said this. Anna followed her out, hoping they would find Malfoy and stop whatever he was going to do.  
They hurried down to the library, where (luckily) Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still sitting. Anna placed a finger to her lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet. They crept over to a bookcase behind where Malfoy was sitting and strained to hear what they were saying.  
"No, that won't work," Malfoy was saying. "I think it's time to write my cousin. She should be off from school for some American holiday. She'll definitely come, since she already likes him. That'll work."  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded their approval. All three stood and walked out of the library. Hermione stood, but Anna remained seated on the ground.  
"I wonder what he meant by writing his cousin," she mused. "American holiday...that's probably Thanksgiving...makes sense since it's November and all..." She stood and they walked out of the library.  
Over the next two weeks, Anna puzzled over what Malfoy had said, but it all became clear during lunch one day. Malfoy came over to the Gryffindor table where Anna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been discussing the coming Yule Ball. Next to Malfoy was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who Anna thought looked familiar. Malfoy looked smugger than usual, which was a definite bad thing.  
Looking around at the four of them, he said "I'd like to introduce my cousin-" he began, cut off by Anna's gasp.  
"Danielle!" she said, shocked. Malfoy looked confused.  
"How do you know Danielle?" he asked. Danielle smirked. (She looked a lot like Malfoy.)  
"Anna and I were friends at Tarmenia, Draco."  
"Friends?!?!? You hated me! And I hated you! You did everything you could to get me expelled, but luckily Professor McKensie knew I wasn't a bad kid." Anna spat. Danielle flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, looking uncomfortable.  
"She's staying with me here over Christmas," Malfoy told them. "For the Yule Ball, too," he added, looking at Harry. Anna followed his gaze and was dismayed to see that Harry and Ron were both staring at Danielle like she was the most beautiful thing on earth.  
"Doesn't have a date yet, either," he pointed out. Anna stood.  
"Come on, guys," she said. "We've got to go to class." Hermione got up as well, but the boys remained seated.  
"GUYS!" Anna said impatiently. They jumped. Harry shook his head as if to clear it. They both reluctantly stood up and followed the girls to the door. Anna stormed up to the common room.  
Danielle Malfoy had been her enemy at Tarmenia, much like Draco Malfoy was Harry's enemy. Danielle had always made her feel little and unsophisticated, but mostly she made Anna feel plain. Just like Anna was a little plain country mouse. She hated it!! When Anna had found out that she was going to go to Hogwarts, she had been upset about leaving her one friend, Lily Smithsen, but happier than anything about leaving Danielle. Finally she was going somewhere where Danielle wouldn't be - or so she had thought.  
It wasn't until she got all the way up to the common room that she realized that Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't right behind her. She dropped down onto a chair to wait for them before they went down to their next class. So this was what Malfoy meant by his cousin, she thought. Thinking hard, she realized that Danielle had always been talking about Harry, just she had never really paid attention to her. She should have known that something like this would happen.  
A few minutes later, Hermione came into the common room, looking as upset as Anna felt. She sat down next to Anna.  
"I can't believe Malfoy would pull something like that," she said dejectedly. "Bringing his great looking cousin here!" Anna blinked back tears of frustration. She now knew what Malfoy was trying to do - make Harry fall for Danielle so that she, Anna, would go for him! Anna didn't think that he realized that Ron would go gaga over Danielle as well. Not that he would've cared. Harry and Ron came into the common room, dazed looks on both their faces.  
"So," Anna snapped. "Still daydreaming about Little Miss Evil? Little Miss 'I look perfect and you don't so I am obviously better than you'?" Harry looked shocked.  
"I didn't think you could be that mean to anyone, Anna," he said. Anna smiled wryly.  
"Yeah, well, if you knew her like I knew her, you wouldn't like her either," she told them.  
"Oh, come on," Ron spoke up. "She seemed perfectly nice. She didn't do anything to us, so we can't say she's evil yet. Right, Harry?" Hermione scowled.  
"She's related to Malfoy!" she yelled. "How can anyone related to him be good?" The boys just shrugged.  
"Well, we'd better get to Herbology," Anna said, standing. They all grabbed their bags and trooped down to the greenhouse. Herbology, which Anna usually enjoyed, did nothing to brighten Anna's dark mood, and judging by Hermione's face, didn't help her, either. After Herbology they went to Charms, which they (unfortunately) had with the Slytherins. And, since Danielle was staying with her cousin, she was going everywhere with him. So she ended up across the room from where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. She kept looking in Harry's direction and smiling and waving. Anna, who was sitting next to Harry, intercepted some of these looks, and scowled darkly each time. Harry didn't see her.  
That night at dinner, Hermione and Anna wouldn't say anything to the boys, still being mad at them. Anna had a strong desire to curse Malfoy and his stupid cousin then and there; however, because all the teachers were present, she curbed it. Ron and Harry basically spent the whole time staring toward the Slytherin table. One time, Hermione got so annoyed with them, she 'accidentally on purpose' stepped on Ron's foot. Hard. He yelped, then turned red when he saw Hermione's face. After that he paid a little more attention to his dinner. Harry wasn't as impressed with Danielle as Ron was, but he still thought she was pretty nice. Usually after dinner, they all went up to the common room and Harry and Ron would play chess while the girls watched, or they would work on homework together. Tonight, they were working on Potions homework, yet it was a little quieter than usual. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
"Are you two going to say anything to us at all? Or are you still mad because we were nice to a new girl?" Anna shook her head. He just didn't get it.  
"I told you! She's nothing but trouble. She tried to get me expelled! More than once!"  
Hermione added, "I don't think she looks like a very nice person. Something about her eyes. They just don't seem quite, well, normal!" she finished. Ron looked up from his essay.  
"Well, she hasn't done anything to us yet, so I for one will go on being nice to her. And when, or if, she does do anything bad, I will stop. How's that sound?" he asked. Anna shook her head again, but spoke. "All right," she said. If you want to get hurt, just don't come running to me afterwards, she thought. Hermione nodded. The boys smiled.  
"Now can we go back to talking to each other and being nice?" Harry asked. "And Anna, I still want to go to the ball with you, if that was what you were worried about. I don't want to go with Danielle," he added. Anna smiled, happy.  
"No," she lied. "I wasn't worried."  
Hermione looked at Ron. Nervously, she asked "Are you still going with me, Ron?"  
"Sure," Ron said, grinning. "Pretty as Danielle is, I asked you and I don't intend to tell you that I don't want to go with you."  
Hermione sighed, relieved. They finished their homework and Harry brought out his deck of Exploding Snap cards, and he and Ron played a game while Hermione and Anna watched. Later, about eleven, Hermione and Anna finally went up to the dormitory.  
"Do you think that Harry or Ron will go for Danielle?" Hermione asked Anna. Anna bit her lip. She knew that Harry and Ron were loyal, and wouldn't ditch her or Hermione, but she wasn't sure what would happen. At Tarmenia, Danielle had quite a record for being a heartbreaker. And she knew that if she so much as was nice to Draco, Danielle would throw herself at Harry - even more than she already was.  
"I don't know," she replied finally. She had remembered during dinner one night at Tarmenia when Danielle had been talking about Harry. "He's so totally mine," she had said. Anna hadn't really been listening - she wasn't really into boys at that time; she had been more interested in her schoolwork.  
"I think we just need some way to prove to Harry and Ron what an evil person she is," she told Hermione as they got into their beds.  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
"We'll sleep on it, and try and figure something out," Anna said.  
The next day, which was a Saturday with a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Hermione, Ron, and Anna headed down to the stands, looking forward to a good match. Harry had gone down earlier with the team. When they got down to the stands, Anna was dismayed to see Danielle sitting in the Gryffindor section. They climbed up to their seats, and she came over and sat down next to Anna. Hermione was on Anna's other side, and Ron was on Hermione's other side.  
"So," Danielle said quietly. "Heard anything lately from Nick?" Anna felt herself go cold.  
"I don't know who you're talking about," she said quickly. Danielle laughed - a cold, cruel laugh.  
"You know - your old boyfriend. The one that moved to Paris," she said, a smirk on her face. When Anna didn't say anything, she continued on. "Well, I got a letter from him a few days ago. He's coming here for the Yule Ball," she said. Anna turned to her. "You're lying," she accused. "And even if he was, why would you be telling me this? You're just here to get Harry!" Danielle laughed.  
"So, have you heard from Nick lately?" she asked. Anna ignored her. Danielle grinned.  
"Well? Have you?" she repeated.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Anna said. Danielle rolled her eyes.  
"You know," she said softly, her eyes on the field where the Gryffindor team had just flown out. "You just don't want to admit it." She smiled at Anna's pale face, then turned to the field and started cheering for Harry. The team flew around the stands once for a warmup lap. As they flew by, Anna managed to give Harry a thumbs-up, and he smiled in return. Danielle turned back to Anna again.  
"He wanted to know if I knew anyone who would go with him. And guess what I told him?"  
"You didn't," Anna gasped. "No!"  
Danielle nodded. "Yes, I did. I told him that you were here and you needed a date and that you would gladly go with him. So now, on the night of the ball, you're going to have an extra date!" She laughed again.  
"Wait a minute," Anna said.  
"I thought you were supposed to be helping Draco!"  
"You know me," Danielle replied. "Why would I want to help anyone if I don't get something in return? I just want to cause as much trouble for you as I can, and maybe I'll get what I want." Anna put her head in her hands.  
"Why me?" she moaned. Danielle patted her on the back.  
"Because you are the lucky one who had to get on my nerves that first day on the way to Tarmenia. You had to be the best at everything. Otherwise, I would've left you alone." Anna shoved Danielle's hand off her back.  
"Don't touch me," she hissed. "You may have gotten your way most of the time at Tarmenia, and you may have been able to manipulate everyone there, but not here. You'll see." She turned away to watch the game, ignoring Danielle for the rest of the time.  
Gryffindor won the match, 230 to 30. After the game, Fred and George snuck off to Hogsmeade (as usual) and came back with food for a party. Anna pulled Hermione away from the hubbub and told her what Danielle had said during the game.  
"That's awful!" Hermione said, her eyes round.  
"I know," Anna said. "And even though she didn't tell me her plan, I think I know what she's going to do. She isn't very creative, and always repeats whatever she does. So, at the ball, most likely she'll tell Nick that I want to be his girlfriend again, and then she'll tell Harry that I'm ditching him for my old boyfriend, and so he'll ditch me for her and things will get all messy," she finished.  
"Maybe you should write to Nick and tell him that you aren't going with him," Hermione suggested. Anna shook her head.  
"I could try, but I don't think he would believe it," she said. "He's the kind of person who doesn't believe something unless he sees it. Or if Danielle told it to him," she added as an afterthought.  
"So what are you supposed to do?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know," Anna said helplessly.  
In the end, Anna did end up writing to Nick, who had actually changed a lot after moving to Paris. He no longer believed everything that someone told him, and had become more likely to believe something from his old girlfriend than something from Danielle. Anna talked to Harry and Ron, who still didn't quite believe that Danielle was as bad as Anna said she was, but she convinced them to help her. With their help and the help of Hermione and Nick, Anna formed a plan to get back at Danielle and Draco. Whenever Anna saw Danielle in the corridors or classrooms, she pretended to be upset and worried. Harry and Ron continued to be "amazed" with Danielle's perfectness.  
Finally the night of the Yule Ball arrived. In the end, Anna did end up writing to Nick, who had actually changed from believing everything that Danielle told him. With the help of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nick, Anna formed a plan to get back at Danielle and Draco. Whenever Anna saw Danielle in the corridors or classrooms, she pretended to be upset and worried. Harry and Ron continued to be "amazed" with Danielle's perfectness.  
Finally the night of the Yule Ball arrived. They all went down to the Great Hall, which looked amazing. There were the usual twelve trees, each one decked with different decorations. The walls sparkled with frost and icicles hung from the roof. On the center of each of the little tables was a miniature Christmas tree bedecked with miniature ornaments. The High Table where the teachers sat was draped with silver and purple velvet. Golden plates were set around all the tables. Golden candles floated in midair, casting a dim light over the tables. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Anna looked around for Danielle.  
"There she is!" Hermione whispered, pointing to the other side of the room.  
Sure enough, Danielle was there, in pale pink robes that seemed to be sewed on, flirting with boys from every house. They hurried over to Danielle.  
"Danielle," Anna called out. "Come here for a second. We need to talk to you!" Danielle scowled, but when she saw Harry she quickly changed her look into a smile. She still believed that Harry and Ron thought she was a perfect person who was never mean. She pranced over to them, smiling sweetly.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Anna and I just wanted to tell you that we're sorry we were so mean to you. We know you're a really nice person," Hermione said. Anna nodded. Danielle's smile widened. Harry looked at Ron and the girls.  
"Um, there's something I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you in private," he said nervously. Anna was amazed. Either Harry really was nervous (which she doubted) or he was a really good actor. Danielle's smile became even bigger at this.  
"Well, we'll just go get some drinks," Anna said, winking slightly at Harry. He nodded, ever so slightly, so that Danielle didn't notice. Anna, Ron, and Hermione hurried back into the Great Hall and over to the table with all the drinks on it. They each grabbed a butterbeer and sat down to wait.  
About two minutes later, a boy with dark brown hair and blues eyes wearing navy robes approached them. With him was a girl who looked to be about their age, wearing silver robes. Anna recognized the boy instantly.  
"Nick!" she said, jumping up and hugging him. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He grinned.  
"I know! But I'm here now. Is it okay that I brought someone with me?" he asked, motioning toward the girl. She smiled at them.  
"Yeah," Anna said. "Does she know what's going on?" Hermione demanded. Nick started to reply, but the girl cut in.  
"Yes, I do know what is going on," she told them. "By the way, my name is Zillah." They all smiled at her.  
"So, did you bring it?" Anna asked Nick anxiously. Nick nodded, a little smile on his face.  
"Yep." He produced a little vial from under his robes. Ron peered at it.  
"Is that really it?" he asked incredulously. Nick nodded again. Anna could see how Ron would be doubtful. If it had been anyone but Nick, she wouldn't have believed that the clear liquid in the tiny vial wasn't water.  
"What are we waiting for, then?" Ron said, standing up. Anna pulled him back into his seat and hit him on the head lightly.  
"The signal, doofus," she reminded him.  
"Oh yeah." He grinned sheepishly. Zillah sat down next to Nick.  
"Now, I know Nick told me this, but what's going to happen? He wasn't talking slow enough for me to understand," she said. Nick's face turned red.  
"Well, if you had been listening instead of painting your nails," he muttered. Zillah stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and stuck his out at her.  
"Come on children, playtime's over," Anna chided. She turned to Zillah. "Do you want to know or not?" Zillah nodded. "Well, when Harry comes back in, he's going to offer to get her a butterbeer or something and so he'll come over hear and we're going to put this in her drink," Anna told her. Seeing the shocked look on Zillah's face, she hastily added, "It won't hurt her, I swear!" Zillah breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I don't like the way this girl sounds, but I don't want to hurt her," she confessed. Hermione nodded sympathetically.  
"There he is!" Ron yelped, pointing to the door. Sure enough, Harry was walking into the room with Danielle clinging onto his arm as if glued there.  
"Wait for the signal," Anna said, her eyes narrowed in the direction of Harry and Danielle. They sat down at a table, talking and laughing. Finally, Harry gave the signal - he took off his glasses and wiped off the lenses. Then he stood up and started walking towards the table where the five sat waiting.  
"Now!" Anna hissed. Ron grabbed a butterbeer and pried the cap off. Nick opened the vial and poured the contents inside. Ron snapped the lid back on and Hermione tapped it with her wand.  
"Trappehzohid!" she muttered. The cap sealed itself as if it had never been opened. Harry reached the table. Anna handed him the butterbeer.  
"Did she fall for it?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Like a rock," he said, helping himself to a butterbeer. "I forgot exactly what I was supposed to say, so I made it up." Zillah laughed. Harry grinned. "She was making me nervous, inching closer to me and batting her eyelashes the whole time! You would've forgotten too!" Hermione laughed.  
"At least she believed whatever you said. That's good." Ron said. "Well, you better get back there, mate. She's beginning to wonder where you are." He pointed at Danielle, who was looking in their direction to see where Harry had gone. Harry grinned again and walked off. Anna, Hermione, Zillah, Ron, and Nick all watched anxiously.  
"Oh!" Anna gasped. "I forgot!" Quickly she pulled out her wand and pointed it in the direction of Danielle and Harry. "Sonorio!" she muttered. Immediately the could hear Danielle and Harry talking, but no one else around them could.  
"Thanks!" Danielle said, grabbing the butterbeer greedily. Anna smiled to herself. Danielle loved butterbeer and would drink it by the gallon if she could. She popped the cap off and took a long drink. Harry watched her.  
"We need to get closer," Anna realized. She stood.  
"Anna!" Hermione said. "If we get any closer, then she'll see us and know that we have something to do with this!" Anna shook her head.  
"Yeah, but we need to be able to see what's going on," she said. The others stood as well and followed her to a table closer to where Danielle and Harry were sitting. They saw Danielle take another long sip of her drink. Harry asked her something, but they couldn't tell what he said. Danielle's face went blank, and she started talking.  
"Shh!" Anna put a finger to her lips. They all started listening intently. Harry was talking again.  
"Wait, what did you say?" he asked Danielle. Anna was relieved. He had noticed that they hadn't heard what she said. Danielle started talking again.  
"I said, I only came here to get you to like me. Oh, and to get Johanna in trouble, hurt, or expelled," she said blankly. She took another sip of her drink. Anna sighed. She knew it. Danielle really was out to get her. Anna pulled out her wand.  
"Mynote!" she whispered. Hermione gave her a quizzical look, but Anna just shook her head. "Later," she mouthed.  
"You mean you aren't here to help Draco get Anna to like him?" Harry asked her. She shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere.  
"Nope. I was going to, when he wrote saying he needed to get this girl 'Anna' to like him, but when I got here and found out it was Johanna, I decided to change my plans." She kept going. "I never do anything unless it involves me gaining something. If I got rid of Johanna somehow, then I would make my softy stupid cousin mad as well. I never liked him. He was always a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Thought he was better than us all, more devoted to the Dark Arts." Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning when she insulted Draco, but was surprised that Danielle admitted that her family was devoted to the Dark Arts. Danielle was still talking. "After I got here, I received news from my father. He needed me to do something for him. It involved you."  
Anna was beginning to get worried. She knew that the Malfoy family had been involved with the Dark Lord and that they probably still were, but she hadn't really accepted it in her heart. Harry had a nervous look on his face again. So did Ron, Nick, and Zillah. Hermione looked downright scared. Anna could only imagine what she looked like. (And she imagined she looked freaked out.)  
"What involved me?" Harry asked, his voice shaky.  
"I was supposed to convince you to come back to Tarmenia with me, or even to get you to come visit me at Draco's house. Then, my father was to deliver you to Lord Voldemort, and have the position as his most trusted Death Eater. I was beginning to give up on getting you to like me and I was going to put a spell on you," Danielle said emotionlessly.  
That was all Harry wanted to hear. He jumped up and walked quickly away from Danielle. He hurried over to the table where the five were sitting and sat down.  
"Did you hear that?" he asked in an undertone. They nodded noiselessly. Harry kept looking over to where Danielle was sitting, her face completely blank. Occasionally she would sip her butterbeer, but that was all. He bit his lip.  
"She won't do anything," Anna reassured him. "Not until the effects from that drink wear off." Harry was unconvinced.  
"What did you put in there?" he asked. Anna laughed. "Just something that Nick's parents came up with a few years ago. They're kind of like Snape - great with potions - but they also create and invent new spells and potions. This one, they made a while ago when they were looking for a spell or something to get rid of dust."  
Nick grinned. "My mom's obsessed with having a clean house," he told them. In spite of the fear everyone was feeling, they all laughed. Anna kept going after everyone was quiet.  
"Anyway, instead of getting something that eliminated dust, they got a potion that made a person answer every question truthfully. Kind of like Veritaserum, but easier to make and you need a lot more of it to make someone influenced by it. And she'll only be under the effects of it as long as her butterbeer lasts. Then, she'll be back to normal, but she will remember everything that happened." They all turned to look at Danielle. To their shock and horror, her drink was empty. And she was looking angry.  
"She's remembering what happened," Anna murmured. Danielle stood up, her eyes narrowed as she searched the tables for Harry and the rest. She found them and started toward them with fire in her eyes. Anna pulled out her wand, getting ready for the fight that was obviously coming. The others followed suit. Then, halfway to them, Danielle's eyes changed. "She's remembering telling Harry everything," Anna said quietly, interpreting Danielle's expression correctly. She stopped, and turned around and headed toward the door. "She's getting away!" Anna cried, jumping to her feet.  
"Oh, can't we just let her go away and tell Dumbledore everything?" Hermione begged. Harry shook his head and started to speak, but Zillah cut him off.  
"No way!" she insisted. "If we let her go, then Voldemort will just get Harry all the faster! If we get Danielle, then we may completely stop Voldemort from getting her at all!" Ron, looking a little green, nodded. Nick took off after Danielle. Hermione rushed off to find a teacher and Ron, Harry, Zillah, and Anna followed Nick.  
They ran out into the hall, where they found Nick on the floor, holding his arm. Zillah gasped and ran over to Nick. The boys followed, hoisting him up. Anna looked around wildly for Danielle, and saw a flash of pink robes and blonde hair.  
"There she is!" she yelled, running toward her with Zillah right behind her. Anna was about two yards away from Danielle when she tripped. She fell and pushed herself up quickly in time to see Zillah tackle Danielle like she was an all-star football player. Zillah sat on Danielle, pinning her on the floor.  
"Get off!" Danielle growled. Just then, Hermione ran in with Professor McGonagall.  
"What is going on?" McGonagall demanded. "First, Miss Granger here comes running to me with some crazy story about You-Know-Who and a spy and Harry and that I had to follow her or someone could die, then awful yells start coming from out here!" she yelled. Anna then realized how loud they had been.  
"We're sorry, Professor," Anna said hurriedly. "But you have to listen to what we have to say!" She then proceeded to tell McGonagall the whole story, from Draco bringing Danielle to Hogwarts to Zillah tackling Danielle.  
"I never said any of that," Danielle denied when Anna finished. "Johanna's a liar!" She glared at Anna. McGonagall turned to Zillah. "I don't seem to recognize you, young lady," she said sternly. "I'm a friend of Anna's," Zillah replied, even though Anna had never met her before tonight. But Anna was willing to agree. "And you?" McGonagall turned to Nick.  
"I'm from Ghothenias Magical Academy in France," he supplied. McGonagall nodded. She turned to Anna.  
"Do you have any proof to your atrocious claim about Miss Malfoy?" she asked. "Only what I'm telling you," Anna said.  
"Innocent until proven guilty," Danielle said with great difficulty, because Zillah was still sitting on her.  
"Then, you need to let Miss Malfoy up!" McGonagall said severely. Zillah reluctantly stood up. Danielle got up and brushed herself off. McGonagall started to walk away, and Danielle smirked at them and turned to go to the Slytherin common room. Anna felt like flinging her wand to the ground, then cursing Danielle. Suddenly, she remembered. Her wand!  
"Professor! Wait!" McGonagall stopped and looked at Anna inquisitively. Harry and Ron were still holding Nick up. Zillah was glaring at Danielle, who had turned around and was watching Anna. Hermione was wringing her hands.  
"Professor, I think that I have some proof that our story is true." She turned to Hermione. "Hermione, could you help me please?" Hermione nodded and walked up to Anna. Anna held out her wand. "Put the tip of your wand up to mine," she instructed Hermione. Hermione did so. "Now, repeat after me. Repetio!" Anna said.  
"Repetio!" Hermione said uncertainly. Everyone listened in amazement as Danielle's voice came out of Anna's wand - Anna had managed to record everything that Danielle and Harry had said. McGonagall listened in silence. Hermione looked shocked. All three boys were simply amazed. Zillah had a triumphant grin on her face. Danielle, however, looked disbelieving. Her eyes kept darting around nervously. Once in a while, she would mutter a protest to what Anna's wand was saying. McGonagall silenced her by holding up a hand. The voices coming out of Anna's wand finally stopped.  
"Bloody hell, how did you do that?" Ron asked. Anna smiled.  
"Simple Recording Spell," she said.  
"I think we need to find Dumbledore and have him listen to this," McGonagall said finally. "Danielle, you are going to stay with me." She turned to Harry and Ron, still supporting Nick, who's face was deathly pale now, his arm hanging limply from his shoulder. "You two take this young man up to the hospital wing," she instructed. "Then, I want both of you to come down to my office. You four, come with me."  
The boys started up the stairs. The girls followed McGonagall to her office. She bade Hermione, Anna, and Zillah to sit down. Danielle started to sit in a chair far away from where the three were sitting.  
"Ahem! Miss Malfoy! You will be staying with me, where I can keep an eye on you. Follow me please!" McGonagall said. Danielle threw Anna a look that said 'You'll pay for this!' Anna just raised her eyebrows at her. McGonagall left with Danielle. Anna gazed around, waiting for someone to say something or something to happen. The girls sat quietly, waiting for McGonagall to come back. The fire crackled merrily, the only noise in the room. Suddenly, the door opened. The girls turned in their seats to see who it was. Ron and Harry walked in and sat down next to the girls.  
"How's Nick?" Zillah asked them anxiously.  
"He dislocated his shoulder," Harry replied. "Madam Pomfrey's fixing him up right now." Zillah nodded, relieved, and sat back in her chair.  
A few seconds later, in walked Professor McGonagall, Danielle, and Professor Dumbledore. But that wasn't all - Professor Snape was with them. Anna groaned inwardly. Snape hated all students except for his own, and since Danielle was a relative of one of his favorite, he was likely to believe her. Professor Dumbledore sat down behind McGonagall's desk. He looked at the six students with his light blue penetrating gaze that always made Anna feel like he knew everything she was thinking. Finally, he spoke.  
"Miss James, you are accusing Miss Malfoy here of something very serious. Professor McGonagall has already told me everything, but I would like to hear it in your own words," he said calmly. Anna began telling the story for the second time that evening. Dumbledore listened silently the whole time. However, when Anna got to the part about listening to her wand, he interrupted her.  
"Can you do this again, so Professor Snape and I could hear this?" he asked. Anna nodded. Hermione placed the tip of her wand to Anna's again and they listened to Danielle's voice. When Anna's wand had finally stopped, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, I think we need to contact the Minister of Magic. Meanwhile, Minerva, keep Miss Malfoy in your office. Miss James, may we keep your wand for a while?" Anna nodded mutely. "The rest of you are excused," Dumbledore said, standing. The five stood quickly and went out the door.  
"Well, that didn't turn out the way we thought it would," Hermione said. The others voiced their agreement.  
"I want to go see Nick," Zillah announced. "Could someone show me the way to the hospital wing?" Anna volunteered.  
"I can. As a matter of fact, I want to see him, too," she said. Hermione decided to go with them. Harry and Ron, having taken him up to the hospital wing, went into the Great Hall to wait for the girls. They ran up to the hospital wing.  
"Why aren't you kids down at the ball?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.  
"We wanted to see Nick," Anna said. Zillah and Hermione nodded.  
"Only for a little while," Madam Pomfrey instructed. "He needs rest." She pointed to a bed on the far side of the room. Sure enough, Nick was sitting there, in a pair of pajamas and looking bored. They walked over to him and sat down.  
"How's your shoulder feel?" Zillah asked.  
"Fine, now," Nick replied. "It didn't feel too great when Danielle popped it out, but the nurse person fixed it up real good." He grinned. Zillah told him everything that had happened and Madam Pomfrey came over and told them they had to leave.  
"One of you can stay if you want, but that's it," she said.  
Zillah decided to stay with Nick, and Hermione and Anna went down to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were waiting for them. The girls went over to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting and sat down next to them. Anna was extremely relieved. The thing with Danielle was finally over! Anna just wanted to laugh, cry, sing, jump around, and dance at the same time. When she said this to the others, they all laughed and said they felt the same. They sat and talked for a while about Quidditch, school, and anything else. The band started playing a slow song and couples were heading out onto the dance floor.  
"Anna," Harry said. "What with everything that happened tonight, I haven't been able to be with you at all." Anna raised her left eyebrow.  
"What I'm trying to say is, do you want to dance?" Harry asked, going red.  
"Sure," Anna said, standing up. They walked out onto the dance floor. Harry put his arms around her waist and Anna put hers around his shoulders. She was extremely happy. Hermione settled back in her chair, watching Anna and Harry enviously. She wished Ron would ask her to dance. She glanced over at him, and saw he was watching Harry and Anna as well.  
"They look good together," Ron said.  
"Yeah, they do," Hermione agreed. She was really beginning to wish that Ron would ask her to dance. She sighed. Ron bit his lip.  
"Hermione, will you dance with me?" He blurted out. Surprised, Hermione didn't say anything. Ron looked at her anxiously.  
"You don't have to," he said. She smiled.  
"Yes, I want to," she said, jumping to her feet and pulling him to his. They headed toward Harry and Anna and started dancing.  
The song ended, and all the couples sat down again, Harry, Anna, Ron, and Hermione included. The girls had slight smiles on their faces, and the boys were still a little red. They started talking again, this time about what they were thinking of doing over the summer, even though it was a long time off. Anna was just saying how her summer wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be at the beginning of the year because she knew Harry lived across the street now, when McGonagall came running over. She looked upset.  
"Professor, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
"I need to see you all in my office," McGonagall said. "Right now."  
They all looked at each other, confused, but stood up and followed McGonagall back into her office. She shut the door behind them.  
"The reason I needed to see you is Miss Malfoy has escaped." They all gasped, shocked.  
"But how?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.  
"It seems that when I locked Miss Malfoy in here, the door didn't quite shut, or didn't lock. When I came back, she was gone. I didn't go to get you straight away because I thought that maybe Albus or Severus had her. They didn't," Professor McGonagall said.  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.  
"Just be on the lookout, all of you, for her or someone like her," McGonagall said. "Miss James, we need you to notify your friends at Tarmenia so that if Danielle goes back there, they will tell you," she added. Anna nodded to show she understood. She started to get up to leave so she could write to her friend Lily, but McGonagall stopped her.  
"It can wait till after the ball," she said. "I know you want to enjoy the rest of the evening." Anna sat back down again. McGonagall began again, this time in a gentler voice.  
"Harry, I think that maybe this summer you should stay here at the castle. You will be under the watch of Dumbledore and the other teachers. You will be safer here." She looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something. He looked surprised, then excited, and then downcast.  
"I think it would be great to stay here over the summer, but I'd rather stay where I can see my friends," he said. McGonagall nodded.  
"Very well. We shall have to find a way to ensure you are protected, however," she said.  
Harry nodded. "I understand," he said.  
"Well, there is nothing else you can do," McGonagall said. "Go back to the ball and enjoy yourselves." They stood and walked out of her office in silence. Anna felt as if she should have known that Danielle would somehow get away. She just wanted to break down and cry. She could only imagine how Harry felt. Now he couldn't really go anywhere, or do anything, without being in danger. They sat down at the table they had been at before, but no one felt like talking much. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Malfoy appeared with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, clearly annoyed. Malfoy glared at him.  
"I wanted to ask Anna something," he said. Before he could go on, Anna cut him off.  
"Malfoy, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me Anna," she said. "That is the name my friends call me. Not you." Malfoy looked at her, unbelieving. He didn't say anything for a minute, but seemed to regain his courage and went on.  
"I would be honored if I could have the next dance with you," he said pompously. Anna couldn't believe it. She just blew him off and he didn't even notice!  
"I think not," she said coldly. Then, realizing how bad he would feel when he found out that his cousin hadn't been trying to help him, she softened a little.  
"I think I know someone else who will, though," she said. Malfoy, who had looked angry when she had turned him down, looked puzzled. Anna pointed over to a table where Pansy Parkinson sat in deep purple colored robes. Malfoy looked over to where Anna was pointing and scowled. He glared at the whole table and stalked off toward Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle right behind. The four burst into laughter.  
When they finally stopped laughing, it was another slow song - the last one for the night. Harry looked at Anna questioningly and stood up. She nodded and stood up as well. She went out onto the dance floor with him. Hermione and Ron followed. They could see Malfoy dancing with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting at a table, Ginny dancing with Colin Creevy, Fred dancing with some girl from Ravenclaw, and George sitting at a table with another Ravenclaw girl who, on closer inspection, turned out to be Cho Chang. Anna looked at Harry to see how he was taking this. She knew that he liked Cho, or at least used to. Harry hadn't even noticed. He had been watching Anna. Anna looked away quickly. Seeing him staring at her with those bright green eyes made her a little nervous. A second later, she giggled.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Look at Hermione and Ron," she whispered, suppressing more giggles. He looked over at them, and bit his lip to keep from laughing. They were staring straight into each others' eyes and seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation. The song ended and all the candles suddenly burned much brighter, so that the Great Hall was flooded with light. The students groaned. Dumbledore stood up and held up his hand for silence. The hall became quiet.  
"Well, I hope you all had a wonderful time tonight," he said. "Merry Christmas, and goodnight! Well, actually, it should be good morning, since it is past midnight, but no matter. Off to bed!" The students all headed toward the doors and went their different ways. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Anna all went up to the Gryffindor common room and went up the spiral staircases to the dormitories.  
"Did you have a good time?" Anna asked Hermione. She nodded, looking dazed.  
"How about you?" Hermione asked her. Anna grinned.  
"Yeah, I had a great time," she said. She yawned. "I think it's time to go to sleep," she said, changing into her nightgown. Hermione changed into hers and they got into their beds. Hermione fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Anna lay awake for a while, thinking.  
The next day, Anna wrote to Lily, telling her everything that had happened and to be on the lookout for Danielle. Then, she went back down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The four long tables were back, and there was no sign of the ball left. Anna sat down and helped herself to some bacon. She ate in silence for a while till she was joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They talked a little of the night before, but mainly were quiet.  
"Can George and I challenge you to a snowball fight?" Fred came over and asked them. The boys nodded and they all headed out to the front lawns, which had about three feet of snow on them. Anna and Hermione watched, rather than join in. It was fun to just be regular kids for a while, Anna thought. Well, regular kids who go to a magical school. She knew that Danielle would more than likely be back, but she didn't care. They would deal with that when the time came. Right now, she just was glad that she could hang out with her friends and the boy she liked. Suddenly, a snowball hit her.  
"Who threw that?" she yelled good-naturedly. She saw Harry duck behind Ron. She scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a snowball and ran after him, loving her life. 


End file.
